When Alanna and Neal Get Bored!
by Fantasy's Whisper
Summary: What happens when Tortall is at complete peace, and there is nothing to do? Alanna and Neal get very bored that's what, how do they solve their extreme boredom, and who is involved? What is the real plot behind their scheme? R&R, original pairings.
1. Boredom is Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they have been created by wonderful Tamora Pierce. But I do own the plot, it was all my idea and if you don't like it tell me so I can fix it!

* * *

**When Alanna and Neal Get Bored!**

**Summary**: _What happens when Tortall is at complete peace, and there is nothing to do? Alanna and Neal get very bored that's what, how do they solve their extreme boredom, and who is involved?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – Boredom is Torture

Alanna was sitting by the fence in the practice courts. She had dueled with every single person that had entered or walked by the courts. She had beat everyone single one of them of course, and now she was more bored than she was when she first came to the practice courts.

Raoul entered the court with a group from the Own and Alanna's eyes lit up. She hadn't dueled Raoul in a while. Actually the last time she could remember dueling him was after she'd come back from the desert after killing Roger.

"Hey there Raoul," Alanna said as she stood up.

Raoul did a quick pivot and tried to get away but, Alanna was too quick for him. Raoul winced as Alanna attempted to swing her arm around his shoulder. Which was quite impossible due the severe height difference. She reached up and pulled him down to her level.

"So let's have a duel," Alanna said grinning.

"Not a chance Alanna," Raoul said moving away from his old friend.

"But I'm bored!" she cried as she grabbed onto him like a leech.

"Too bad," Raoul replied as he tried as he tried to detach himself from her.

"You are going to duel me!"

"NO!"

"DUEL ME!"

"NO!"

Alanna opened her mouth to yell at him when a familiar voice took her place.

"Alanna, Raoul stop acting like children!" Both friends turned to see another, Jon.

"Jon you have to help me! Alanna is bugging me," Raoul whined latching onto Jon's arm as Alanna latched onto his other.

"Jon tell him he has duel me!"

Such things were uttered for another twenty or so minutes before the king was driven mad. He ordered Raoul to duel with Alanna, and not to bother him anymore. Alanna grinned evilly as Jon started to leave. Jon chose to ignore Raoul's violent swearing as he left.

* * *

Hours later Alanna entered the mess hall for a late lunch. She was once again bored, for Raoul had done his best to lose to her every time they sparred. Glancing around for a place to eat, she saw Neal sitting with his cousin and decided that bugging him was quite fun.

"Hello there Neal," she said as she sat down next to her former squire.

Neal mumbled something that sounded remotely like a hello as well. But Alanna couldn't be sure. She gave a questioning look to Dom who was sitting across from his cousin.

"He's upset because he's bored," Dom replied exaggerating the bored.

"I'm not just bored Dom, I am extremely bored!" Neal cried out as he lifted up his head.

Dom rolled his and got up. He had a practice to go instruct his squad in. Picking up his tray and handed it over to the servants.

"Neal do you wanna spar with me?" Alanna asked, she just wanted to see how bored he was.

"Sure," Neal muttered as he made an attempt to get up.

Alanna put a hand on his shoulder. He must be really bored to even consider sparring with her. An idea popped into her head. What if she and Neal, who were the most intelligent of the knight-healers in the palace were to write and direct a musical.

"Hey Neal I know a way we can rid of this boredom," Alanna said grinning, "and not just our boredom, but that of everyone else."

"I'm listening," Neal told her.

The two knights sat at that table for hours. Servants eventually came to wipe down the table, and cleared away the trays away. By the time Alanna and Neal had finalized their plans, dinner was about to be served. They got up to leave when Dom, his squad and Kel entered laughing. Neal and Alanna walked past the group, Neal heading to his rooms and Alanna to the king's private study.

* * *

Jon was sitting at his desk that had a few papers on it. He was bored but was trying to find something to do. Looking down at the desk he could see all the sketches he had drawn. Most of them recollections of memories from when he had been a page, or squire or even as a young knight. There was one of him and Alanna riding towards the Black City. Another of his first meeting with Thayet, and one of Raoul trying to defeat Alanna with a sword.

The door opened up and soft padding was heard across the floor. He sighed and without looking up asked Alanna what she wanted now.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person that wouldn't bother knocking," Jon said grinning.

"Well you no how I was very bored earlier," Alanna told her friend, Jon just nodded along with everything she said.

She asked if she could put on a "show". Of course when he asked her she did not tell him what kind of show it was. He also asked him how much this "show" would cost him. Alanna told him it would cost him nothing at all. He mulled it over in his head, if it would cost him nothing than he did not see anything wrong with Alanna doing it. It would also keep her occupied and driving him insane.

"Go right ahead Alanna," he told her as he motioned for her to leave.

Alanna grinned and trotted from the room in search for Neal. They were going to have fun with this. Not only did her friend not suspect what she was planning he obviously hadn't realized he was going to be part of the musical. She found Neal in his room, writing a summary of their musical. Reading it over she said it was good. He had also written up a list of characters. The two promptly set to the tedious work of writing the script.

* * *

A few days later the a group of people met at the practice courts. They were all worried about what Alanna and Neal were up to. Raoul and Jon are getting suspicious about Alanna. She had disappeared after Jon had told her she could have her silly show. They were quietly conversing on the edge of the court while Neal's friends were in the center of it trying to figure out why he'd been so secretive lately. Yuki had even told them that Alanna had been arriving at the room at the crack of dawn each day and didn't leave until around midnight.

Dom came to a quick conclusion, "I think we should just steer clear of them, they're obviously planning something and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be a part of it."

Everyone nodded their agreement as they started their actual practice.

* * *

Two weeks later Alanna and Neal call their friends to a meeting in Alanna's study which is considerably larger than that of Neal's. The people present are; Kel, Dom, Roald, Merric, Seaver, Faleron, Yuki and Shinko, Raoul, and Dom's squad, Jon and Thayet, George, Numair, Daine, and surprisingly Wyldon.

"You are all probably wondering what Neal and I have been doing for the past weeks," Alanna told them, "Well as you all know Neal and I have been very bored, so we've decided to write and direct a musical!"

Everyone in the room scrambled to get up. Purple fire sealed off the door, and Alanna gave the all a very mean glare. They all sat back down, Numair rolled his eyes annoyed.

"As I was saying," Alanna said loudly, "Neal and I have been writing a musical, and all of you are going to be in it."

Before anyone could say a word Neal added quite loudly from the corner where he was writing things down, "I suggest you follow our orders, because if you don't Alanna will make your life miserable."

Alanna grinned, Jon, Raoul, Thayet and George all gulped. They knew what Alanna could do. Of course Neal's friends didn't want to find out what Alanna would do if they didn't do as she asked.

"Neal has a sign up sheet for you to write your name on, of course you don't have a choice you must right your name down," Alanna laughed, "but you do have a choice as to what time your audition is at."

Everyone hurried to go line up in front of Neal. Somehow, Kel and Dom had managed to get pushed to the back of the line even though were two of the largest people there. Eventually everyone had written their name down beside a time, when Kel and Dom finally managed to see the paper there was one spot left.

"Alanna there's only one spot left," Kel said as if the two had made a mistake.

"I guess you and Dom will have to share that time slot then," Alanna said as if this was part of the entire scheme.

Dom and Kel didn't seem to figure this out though and just assumed it was a mistake. They followed the others out as they went to go and prepare for their auditions the next day or so. Neal and Alanna looked over the piece of paper and grinned. This was going to be quite an interesting "show".

"The plan is going well Alanna, no one seems to suspect a thing!" Neal said triumphantly as he put down the paper.

"Of course it is, I am the mastermind behind this plan," she replied to him, "Now it is getting late and seeing as we're starting auditions early tomorrow I suggest you get some rest."

Neal nodded as he left the room in search of his Yuki. Alanna had already casted the musical, she just needed Neal to think he was actually doing something. Of course Neal and herself were involved in the musical, she was going to be one of the assassin spies, and Neal was one of the prince's friends.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think of this first chapter? I know that some characters are really OOC right now, but I promise that I'll put them back into character. I already have the general plot for the musical but if you want to give me some ideas for songs that could used in it please do. Well of course review it, even if you think it sucks big time.


	2. Singing, You Never Said We Had To Sing

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys thought that first chapter was good. I actually thought no one would like it but I guess I was wrong eh? Thanks to my reviewers I had the courage to write another chapter. And Aly-of-Tortall 13, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Singing, You Never Said We Had To Sing!

For the first time in a long time, Alanna rose before the sun. She was doing some last minute preparations for the auditions. She was gathering together all of the songs that she was going to give to those that would eventually be singing them. Pulling on a pair of breeches, and a light blue shirt she set up the study that branched off from her room.

Someone knocked on the door and she knew it must be Neal. Opening the door she saw he a large tray of food. It was more than enough for the both of them. Shaking her head in silent laughter she let him enter the room and place the tray laden with food down.

"Who's first for the auditions?" Neal asked as he shoved a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

Alanna winced as she said the name, "Raoul."

She had heard him sing when they were greener knights. It was not a very peaceful memory. It had been when he had a little bit too much to drink at one of the midwinter parties and it had taken Gary, Jon and herself to get him to shut up long enough for them to drag him from the room.

Shuddering she sat down and shuffled through a pile of papers as Neal set chairs outside of the room. When he re-entered he found Alanna grinning. She held a piece of paper in her hand. Neal went to see what she was looking at, walking up behind her. On the piece of paper it looked like a poem. Alanna glanced over her shoulder and noticed Neal. She moved the paper out of his site so he couldn't read it, and tucked it carefully into her pocket.

"What is it?" Neal asked not sure why Alanna wouldn't let him read it.

"None of your business that's what," she answered and before Neal had time to retort there was a knock on the door.

Raoul popped his head in. Alanna had a sly grin on and Neal looked a little puzzled. Alanna moved back to the table and picked up a piece of paper. She handed it to Raoul and shut the door. Returning to her seat she noticed Neal was eating once again.

Alanna heard a gasp from behind her, "Is everything alright Raoul?"

"I can't believe you still have this!" he cried as he read through the paper.

Raoul's audition went better than Alanna had expected. He had surprisingly nailed the song she had given him, and it was even funnier because it was the song had sung all those years ago. Alanna let him leave as more people trickle in for their auditions. The day passed by quite pleasantly. Wyldon surprised them with a lovely tenor voice. The final audition came, the one that Dom and Kel had gotten "stuck" sharing. The two entered the room a little annoyed. Neither wanted to be in the musical, nor did they enjoy these auditions cutting into their practice time.

"Okay so what do you want us to do Alanna?" Dom asked as if he didn't need to be there.

Alanna handed the two of them pieces of paper, "Well since you two are sharing this audition I thought it would be good if the two of you sang a duet."

"Singing!" Kel cried as if Alanna had just asked her to run herself through with a sword, "You never said we had to sing!"

"Well what did you think a musical was?" Alanna laughed.

Kel pouted as she read through the words. It was simple enough, and it stated when she was singing and when Dom would be singing. Alanna opened a little music box and Dom started singing.

**Dom**

_You wait little girl, on an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life little girl is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on_

**Kel**

_To write on_

**Dom**

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Baby it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful_

_Baby, you're on the brink_

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads and rouges and cads_

_Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you_

_Of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll take care of you_

**Kel**

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_

_I know that I'm naïve_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe_

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_

_Innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those?_

_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I_

_Of things beyond my ken_

_I need someone older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll depend on you_

Alanna was speechless. They were perfect together. Neal had even managed to stop eating as he listened to his cousin and best friend sing. It was as if they were meant to be together. Both directors were awestruck, neither had any criticizing remarks to make, or anything of the like, it was true Dom and Kel had been absolutely perfect.

Kel and Dom stood there beside each other, they too had been awestruck by the other's voice. Dom had always thought Kel was beautiful, but when she had started to sing it had made fall further into the well that was his love for her.

Kel loved how Dom's smiles melted her insides. She loved it even more when Dom sang, he melted her inside and out. She didn't know if it was because she was in love with him, or because he was simply perfect.

"Well, you two may leave now, and tell everyone that the character list will be posted tomorrow." Alanna said as she ushered the two warriors out of the room quickly.

Dom and Kel were confused, they'd thought they had done quite well. Both just looked at each other and laughed. Dom swung an arm over Kel's shoulder as they started to walk down the hall.

"How about we go celebrate a job well done?" Dom asked his friend.

Kel grinned as they continued down the hall towards the stairs. They were headed towards the palace gates, and the city of Corus. She actually didn't mind Dom's arm draped around her shoulder, it made her feel protected even though she knew she could protect herself.

"So where should we go, The Jugged Hare, Dancing Dove?" Dom asked as they made their way out into a the beautiful autumn afternoon.

"Let's go to the Dancing Dove, the Jugged Hare is where the Own hangs out," Kel said laughing at the way Dom was treating her, even though a voice at the back of her mind told her she liked in a way that was more than friends.

* * *

Dom and Kel entered the Dancing Dove which was almost completely deserted. They sat at a table near the back. Kel excused herself to go to the privy. The moment she was out of site, a barmaid came over to take Dom's order. He ordered himself a strong ale, and for some reason he ordered a less strong one for Kel. The barmaid brought the drinks and continued to clean up the common room. When Kel returned she slid back into the booth and took a sip of the drink. Instantly she started to cough and glared at Dom.

"This is ale isn't it," she said in a deadly tone.

Dom looked sheepish as he tried to lie to her, "I'm sorry Kel but they didn't have anything else."

Kel let out a sigh. She hadn't had a real drink in a long time. It hadn't been since the Midwinter she'd been knighted that she'd had a drink. She could remember it like it had been yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Raoul had arranged for a small party in the back room of the best eating house in the city. Kel, her parents, Anders, Dom, Raoul, her friends who had also just passed their ordeal, and some of her closer friends in the Own were present. Everything had started out fine. As the evening got later people slowly trickled out of the party and to their beds. Kel, Raoul, Neal and the Own seemed to be the only ones dim enough to stay._

"_Kel why don't you have a drink?" Dom asked as another round of drinks was brought to the table. _

"_Dom I've told you a million times I do not drink."_

"_Kel what's one drink gonna do eh?" Wolset slurred slumped in a chair, he had had far too many drinks already._

_The Own started chant her name, and she rolled her eyes. Raoul was sitting in the corner chuckling watching what the young knight would do. Dom put a mug in her hand, and grinned. When Kel saw the grin she knew it was a challenge, she didn't even think twice. She chugged the contents of the mug in one go, grinning back at Dom._

"_Let's make a deal," Dom murmured quietly, so that only Kel could hear him._

"_What would that be?" Kel said a little bit woozy from the strong drink._

"_Who can drink the most mugs of ale without getting sick," Dom answered._

"_What's the prize?"_

"_Getting to walk out of here fully dressed, loser has to walk back in their underclothes," Dom smirked, he knew Kel wouldn't play for one thing she was already woozy and she'd had one drink._

_Dom raised his eyebrows as if she were thinking of back out, Kel surprised him, "You're on."_

_The men gathered around the table as Dom called for another round of drinks. Raoul was confused, why was his sergeant calling for a round of drinks when Kel was sitting at the table. He stood up and walked over to the table to see what was up. Some men were making bets of who the winner would be._

_A barmaid brought a tray of mugs to the table. Kel and Dom both picked up their mugs and drained the contents of them. Kel thought she was going to puke and Dom saw it in her eyes even though she had her Yamani mask on.  
_

"_If you need to throw up Kel it's okay,just remember the deal," Dom laughed as Kel glared at him and picked up another mug._

"_What deal?" Raoul asked suspicious, he knew his men always made outrageous deals that resulted in someone getting hurt._

"_Their deal, winner walks home free, loser must take of all but their underclothes and walk back to the palace," Fulcher laughed partially drunk as he watched Kel chug her fourth mug._

"_No," Raoul said immediately pulling the mug from Kel's hand, who was now thoroughly drunk._

"_Dom come with me," he said sternly, "and bring Kel."_

_Dom set his mug down and grabbed Kel by the arm. He followed Raoul out into the stable yard. It was deserted but for the three of them. _

"_Dom you are twenty-four! You should no better than to do that."_

"_Do what?" Dom asked innocently._

"_Make a bet with a girl who has never had a drink, and is six years younger than you." Raoul was on the verge of exploding, Kel was like a daughter to him and he wasn't going to let Dom get her into trouble._

"_I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away," Dom mumbled as realization dawned upon him._

_Something soft and warm fell against Dom's chest. Looking down he saw that Kel had fallen asleep standing. Her body had merely tipped and fallen right into him. He smiled, she must be exhausted he thought. Nodding to Raoul he lifted her up._

"_I'll take her back up to her rooms," he told his commander._

_As Raoul went to walk away, Dom tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll need a key."_

_Raoul let out a low chuckle, he handed over his key to Dom. He trusted Dom to do the right thing. He watched as Dom lifted Kel up and started the long trek up the hill to the palace._

**Flashback Ends**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think of this chapter? I know it isn't my greatest work, but I think it is still pretty good. So don't forget to review, and I won't forget to post the third chapter tomorrow, do we have deal?


	3. The Leads and a Dream

**Author's Note: So I have come up with an amazing plan, I will a chapter per day. So this story will be over in two weeks, in which case I will be taking a break as I am off in Calgary for Age Group Nationals (I really big swim meet). After that I will start writing one of two stories I have been thinking about lately, one being the sequel to K.S.S.a.S.S.D, the other I won't tell you! Thanks to all my reviewers, if you haven't reviewed yet you don't get any cyber cookies, so review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – The Leads and a Dream

Alanna had gotten up early and tacked a sign to her door. Well it was more of a list than a sign. It read;

_

* * *

_

To the Cast of True Love;

_The following are your role assignments. Do not complain about the part you got, because you were the one that did the audition not I so you are fully responsible for the part you received._

_Prince Julien – Domitan of Masbolle_

_Lea Cobbledon – Keladry of Mindelan_

_King Artemis – Jonathon of Conte_

_Queen Ophelia – Thayet of Tortall_

_Ruthie Hender – Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau_

_Cooper Lightfingers – Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop_

_The Knights/ Friends of Prince Julien_

_Prince Roald of Conte_

_Nealan of Queenscove_

_Merric of Hollyrose_

_Seaver of Tasride_

_Faleron of King's Reach_

_Court Ladies/ Maids of the Castle_

_Yukimi of Queenscove_

_Princess Shinkokami of Tortall_

_Veralidaine Sarrasri_

_Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak_

_Buriam Tourakoum of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak_

_The King's Advisor – Numair Salmalin_

_Training Master – Lord Wyldon of Cavall_

_Do not complain about your part, for you will see the wrath of the directors if you do so. Please meet in the head director's rooms at one bell past noon, _

_DO NOT BE LATE!_

* * *

Alanna felt proud of herself. She knew that Raoul would complain about having to play a girl, but she just wanted to be evil like usual. She closed the door and went back to sleep. She hadn't gotten very much rest because she'd been magically duplicating copies of the scripts so that she could hand them out to the cast members at the meeting. Letting a yawn escape she climbed back into bed.

* * *

Raoul decided he'd go and check if the cast list was posted yet. He knew he was going to get a good part, he'd nailed is audition perfectly. Maybe he would luck out and get the part of a King! As he rounded the corner to where a group of people were huddled. As he grew closer he noticed that they were all starting to walk away. Most of the younger knights and ladies headed off the direction opposite him. Four people were left, George, Jon, Thayet and Buri.

"What part did you guys get?" He asked as he scanned the list for his name.

Buri was a court lady and maid, Thayet was queen, Jon was king, and George was a spy. He looked up and down the list but he couldn't find his name. He cried out and the others snickered. Jon came up next to his friend and ran his finger down the list until it reached the group of court ladies and maids. Raoul's name was the last name in the group. Everyone laughed when they saw the look on their friend's face.

"ALANNA!" Raoul yelled as he pounded on the door.

Alanna promptly opened the door with a grin on her face. She clearly knew why Raoul was upset.

"I think you've made a mistake, you have me down with the girls," he stated as if it were a simple mistake.

"Oh it's no mistake Raoul," Alanna laughed, "you have such a lovely voice I thought you'd do well as a girl in this little production."

Before Raoul could retort Alanna pointed to the bottom of the list and Raoul read over it. He glared at his small friend. Everyone but Raoul was laughing. They all left to go find something to eat, leaving Raoul thoroughly upset.

* * *

Kel and Dom were sparring in the practice court. Kel was surprisingly not hung over and the couple of drinks she'd had the previous night with Dom. They were in the heat of battle when Seaver and Faleron entered the court. Normally Kel would ignore their yelling but they were becoming very annoying. Putting her foot behind Dom's she pushed him so he fell backwards, his sword being thrown across the court.

"That's not fair Kel!" He said mock pouting, "I was about disarm you!"

Kel snorted and walked over to her friends, "What is it now?"

"You'll never guess what parts you and Dom got in the musical!" Faleron answered excited.

Kel raised as Dom came to stand with them.

"You two are the leads of the play! Dom is the prince and Kel you're the maid!" Seaver laughed when he saw the looks on their faces.

"We're the leads?" Dom asked as if he'd heard wrong.

Seaver and Faleron confirmed this and laughed as Dom and Kel looked at each other very confused. In their own minds they thought the other was capable of making the lead role, but not of themselves being able to do so. They stood there for a long time before Seaver and Faleron made them snap out of their trance.

"We should probably be getting to that meeting," Faleron told them.

"What meeting?" Kel asked.

Seaver just shook his head as he and Faleron lead the way to the meeting. They told Dom and Kel what parts everyone had gotten. Dom went into hysterical laughter when he found out that his commander would playing a maid and court lady. When they arrived at Alanna's rooms, they noticed that the door was propped open and many were there already.

Raoul was sulking in the corner, Alanna and George were discussing something. Neal was there along with Merric and Roald. Kel and Dom walked over to the couch and sat down. Faleron and Seaver went to join their yearmates.

Conversations about the musical were struck up as more people trickled in. It was nearing one bell, and the group was waiting on two people. Jon and Thayet. Alanna was getting fairly irritated. George was doing his best to soothe her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Don't anyone move, I am going to go find our lovely Majesties," she said bitterly as she stormed from the room.

Dom and Kel were sitting on the couch. Kel was laughing at something Dom had said about Neal. They sat there for a while, when Kel's late night and early practice finally caught up with her. She rested her head against Dom's shoulder and listened as he told about the pranks he used to play on Neal.

Dom felt Kel's head fall on his shoulder. It felt so nice to have her warm body so close to him. She smelt so good, and her body was so close to his. He continued with his story about when Neal had fallen from the window into the pond. He moved the arm that she was resting on and put it on the back of the couch.

Kel felt Dom moving his arm, but she didn't feel like moving, though a little voice in the back of her said that she didn't want to get up. He finally got his arm free and her head fell onto his chest. She closed her eyes and let a content sigh.

Dom slipped his off the couch and onto Kel's shoulder. She moved in closer to him. Dom chuckled quietly and moved his other arm so that he held her in both arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and soon fell into a relaxed sleep. He was overjoyed, because a warm body was beside him, and it belonged to the one he truly loved.

* * *

George returned to the rooms he shared with Alanna. He had looked everywhere for her, but had not been able to find her. Though it wasn't as if he'd been looking very hard, he knew she'd be angry that Jon and Thayet hadn't shown up to the meeting which had quickly disbanded after she'd left. He noticed that the door was unlocked, he thought he'd been the last one out but apparently not. Sitting on the couch were two bodies that were sleeping.

George walked over so he could get a closer look, it was Kel and Dom. Both seemed to be very content together.

"Dom," George whispered trying to wake up the young sergeant.

"Just ten more minutes," Dom said groggily as he drifted back off to sleep.

"As you wish," George muttered a grin on his face.

Leaving the room in went in search of someone who enjoy being there when the two awoke. He headed towards Raoul's rooms. Knocking on the door, it was opened quite rapidly revealing Raoul with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yes?"

"There's something you need to see," George laughed as he dragged Raoul down the hall towards his own rooms.

Opening the door he pointed to the couch. Raoul peered in and colour drained from his face. His sergeant was lying on the couch with his former squire partially on top of him. Raoul wanted to go and ask the two what they were doing but George stopped him.

"Why don't you let them sleep, and barrage them with questions when they wake up?" George whispered as he and Raoul walked over to the other side of the room.

Raoul nodded pulling up a chair. He sat at a table near enough to watch the couple but enough that he and George could talk without waking them. George found an old chess set in a desk drawer and brought it over to the table.

**

* * *

**

Kel's Dream

_Kel, Dom, Wolset, Neal and Raoul were walking through the streets of Corus down one of the many pubs for a late night drink. Dom had his arm wrapped around her waist and Neal didn't look too pleased about it. Wolset snickered when Neal muttered something under his breath. Raoul opened a door to the pub and everyone entered, Kel and Dom after Wolset and Neal, Raoul bringing up the rear._

"_Dom get your arm off of Kel, she's still my squire," Raoul muttered angrily._

_Dom's arm instantly flew from Kel's waist to drop limply beside his body. Kel let out a girlish giggle surprising everyone. Wolset found them a table and ordered them all drinks. For some reason Raoul received an alcoholic beverage. Kel had also received a beverage of the sort, but oddly she was okay with it._

_Raoul chugged it and Wolset ordered another round of drinks and the night wore on. Raoul became severely drunk. He was becoming very woozy and started to flirt with another man. The man turned around and punched Raoul in the face. Knocking him backwards into Wolset. _

_A bar brawl started. Knives started flying. Kel and Dom had stayed remarkably sober considering the amounts of drinks they drank. The couple was standing near the back of the bar, a knife was flying towards Dom. Kel hastily shoved him, falling over. The knife grazed her back as she cried out in pain. Bringing her knees up her chest she kicked Dom in the stomach, or so she thought._

_The bar melted away..._

"Kel wake up!" Raoul yelled, shaking his former squire who had fallen off of the couch.

Kel opened her eyes to peer into the eyes of Lord Raoul. She blanked her face and sat up. She looked over and noticed that Dom was on the couch, in what looked to be pain.

"What's wrong with Dom?" she asked confused.

"You kneed him where no man should be kneed," George laughed as Dom glared at him.

"Ya why'd you do that?" Dom cried out as he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was my dream." Kel thought about what she had dreamed.

"What happened in your dream?" Raoul asked, now he was the one that was confused.

Kel explained and George muttered something to Raoul making him swear when she finished. Dom was now fully "healed" from her kick. He wrapped an arm around getting a look from Raoul that made him whimper and drop his arm. Kel got up yawning and left the room. Dom made to follow when Raoul stopped him.

"If you hurt her, don't expect to live a second past that moment," Raoul said in a serious tone.

Dom nodded and ran to catch up with Kel.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think of this chapter? I was trying to add some fluff, but I'm not sure if it was such a good idea now. Well tell me what you think, and I'll post the fourth chapter tomorrow. Actually I want to get ten reviews before I post chapter four, so REVIEW!


	4. Alanna's Orders

**Author's Note: Well I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, wait I couldn't possibly know if you did or not because I got 50 of the feedback I asked for. You're all lucky I stick to my word or you wouldn't be getting this chapter, but you had better review this one or there will be no chapter five. Get it! Got it? GOOD!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – Alanna's Orders

Kel was walking quickly down the halls. She could feel her face heating up, she couldn't believe what had happened. Could she possibly have feelings for Dom? No, she banished that thought from her head. Even if she did, she would have to forget them, they could never be together. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned and saw Dom. She squirmed at his touch.

Dom was delighted to see Kel squirm under his touch. He still didn't understand what her dream meant, but he was determined to find out.

"Kel what was your dream about?" he asked curious as they continued down the hall.

"I don't really know," Kel told him, looking up into his blue eyes.

Dom stopped when she did. She was now standing in front of him, her back to one end of the hall, his opposite. They looked into each others eyes. Dom thought, no he knew she was beautiful, and no one could deny it.

The look that Dom was giving was making her weak in the knees. She could feel her legs betraying her. They gave way and she fell into Dom. She planted her face smack in the middle of his chest. She thought that her weight would make them fall to the floor, but Dom caught her holding her close. She fit perfectly in his hold.

"Dom?" a voice called from the other end of the hall.

Dom let go of Kel and turned around. Alanna was walking down the hall quickly. As she drew nearer she noticed Kel was there as well, grinning.

"Good both of you are here, as you both know perfectly well you are the leads to my musical, True Love," she told them without even stopping for them to respond she continued, "and as the leads you will be a few 'romantic' scenes, don't worry nothing big just some kissing. So I need you two to get to know each other better."

Dom and Kel looked confused, they both knew each other like the backs of their hands.

"I want the kisses on stage to look real," Alanna told them as she walked away.

Kel let out a small oh, and continued to watch Alanna's retreating back. She turned her head up to Dom, as if she were studying his face. Lifting a hand she touched Dom's cheek and let her fingers trail down it. He caught her hand and held it there. Her touch was sending shivers down his spine.

Dom pulled Kel closer to him, his chest hit hers. He could feel her heart beat start to speed up. His gaze bore down upon her and he could feel her uncomfortable she was. She turned her head breaking the connection between their eyes. He released her hand from his face and lifted her chin. He felt her take a breath but not release it. He pulled her chin towards his face, bending slightly his lips touched hers.

Kel gasped when their lips met. It gave Dom a split second to slide his tongue slightly inside her mouth. Kel could feel her stomach doing flips, and she was sure Dom knew it too since she felt him grin. It wasn't as if she had never kissed a guy, Cleon had kissed her like this all the time. He'd even joked about her virginity. But the gentleness Dom used made her feel safe. He pulled away and she leaned into him, she never wanted this moment to end.

For some reason she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. She buried her nose deep into his shirt. He smelt so good, she felt his arms tighten around her waste. She put head in between his chest and neck. Neither realized that someone who would not approve of their behavior.

Neal turned the corner to see his cousin and best friend nuzzling each other, "Oi! Break it up!"

He ran frantically over to the two, he was going to pull Dom off of Kel. He didn't notice the foot that stuck out his ran past Kel. He tripped face planting into the floor. Kel giggled and Dom chuckled.

"You sound like a freaking court lady!" Neal cried getting up off of the floor.

Kel's smile dropped into a deadly face. Before Neal knew it, he was flying down the hall landing on his butt. Kel turned on her heel and briskly walked away. Dom walked over to his cousin. Giving him a look that Neal didn't comprehend.

"What?"

"You had to go and open your mouth didn't you?" Dom said coldly, he then turned and walked off in the direction Kel had.

Neal still hadn't realized what he'd done. But knowing Kel and Dom, he knew he'd learn on the practice courts.

* * *

Once Kel hadn't gotten out of the sight of the two men, she started running. She didn't know where, but she just started running. Finally her legs gave out as she neared a staircase. She fell down a flight of stairs and landed on the landing. She tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in her ankle stopped her.

"Calm, like a lake." She told herself even though she was on the verge of tears, "I am stone!"

She kept repeating these two things before she heard footsteps from the upper level. The his voice sounded, she couldn't bear to face him. Not like this. She slowed her breathing and kept as quiet as possible. But this didn't even work, Dom started to walk down the stairs when he saw her. He rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he tried to help her up.

"I'm fine but I think I sprained my ankle when I fell." she tried to laugh it off, but Dom saw right through it.

"Kel, he had no right to say that," Dom told her as he picked her up.

Kel thought of a cool calm lake, but this time it didn't work. A flood of tears drowned her face. She leaned into Dom's shoulder. He just held her like he should. He comforted her, and told how important she was. When she finally regained control of herself, Dom's shirt was thoroughly soaked.

"Better now?" Dom asked softly.

Kel nodded her reply and Dom lifted her up setting off in the direction of his uncle's office.

* * *

Alanna called another meeting of the cast, and this _everyone_ showed. She told them how long they were dedicated to the musical, and when roughly they would be performing. She gave them their scripts and told them to practice. Again she denied Raoul of switching places to be a knight, her reason being that if he was a woman there were even numbers.

"We begin rehearsal in two weeks, by then you should all know your lines," Alanna told them, seeing Raoul's raised hand she added, "and you cannot change parts."

Raoul pouted as he left the room. Everyone left with the exception of Alanna and George since it was their room.

George crossed the room from where he was sitting to where his wife was standing. Wrapping her up in his arms, she protested.

"Unhand me George Cooper!" she told him trying to release herself from his grip.

George's laughter was loud and started to rub off onto Alanna, "Not until you tell me the real reason you've created this musical."

"If you must know I am trying to get Domitan and Keladry to realize that they love each other."

"Lass, I think they've already realized it," George replied and continued to explain what had happened the last time she'd called a cast meeting.

Alanna mulled over what George had told her. If they had admitted to each other that they did love the other, then it would make the performance all the much sweeter.

"I love you George," she said looking up into his hazel eyes.

"I love you too lass." George replied as he kissed her head.

Alanna snuggled closer to George. She loved how she fit perfectly in his arms. Suddenly she was lifted off of the ground.

"Put me down!" she protested, and George dropped her laughing onto the bed.

* * *

Kel and Dom starting rehearsing their lines together. It seemed to make perfect sense, they were both the leads and in almost every scene the other was as well. They'd been practicing for almost a week, and they'd almost gotten all of their lines down pat. They were supposed to be rehearsing the last scene.

Kel was sitting in a chair a little ways from Dom. They weren't doing much practicing, instead Dom was just making goofy faces. There was a knock on the door and Dom got up. He opened the door to reveal Neal.

"What do you want?" Kel asked angry.

"To apologize," Neal said looking upset.

"Go ahead then," Kel said without emotion.

"Kel I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I guess I was just shocked to find you and Dom – together."

Kel knew that Neal was actually sorry. Unfortunately she didn't want to forgive him, but she did anyways. She invited him and the three started rehearsing a scene from the second act. The one where the prince acts like an ass to the maid.

The midday bell rang startling the three of them. Neal excused himself saying he'd made plans to go out to lunch with his wife. Leaving Kel and Dom alone again. Kel felt strangely uncomfortable. Much like she had felt the night Dom had kissed her those few weeks ago in the hallway.

"Kel remember what Alanna said, how we should get to know each other better." Dom asked nonchalantly and Kel nodded, "Would you like to go get some dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure Dom," Kel answered, "Can we go get some lunch right now though?"

Dom laughed as he offered his arm to Kel like a noble would a lady. They headed down the mess hall laughing. When they entered Kel let go of Dom's arm as she headed over to the line for food. Dom stopped her.

"You go find a seat, I'll get us food."

Kel just shrugged and went to sit with Merric, and a few men from Dom's squad.

"Kel where's your lunch?" Wolset asked confused, he had never seen Kel come into the mess hall and not eat anything.

"You'll see," she replied grinning.

Five minutes later Dom traveled over to the table carrying two trays of food.

"It sure took you long enough," Kel laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Hey that line is long," Dom said pretending to be hurt, when a bread roll hit him in the face, "Hey!"

"How come you don't get us food?" Fulcher muttered.

Dom just rolled his eyes as he started to talk to Wolset about any goings-on lately. Another bread roll hit him.

"I asked you a question Dom!"

"Because you're unimportant, happy now?"

Fulcher glared at him, when Wolset laughed, "Don't take it personally, Dom just has different feelings for Kel."

Dom stuck his tongue out at Wolset. Kel just rolled her eyes. Why did men have to act so childish? She continued to eat her food without looking up. She tried to ignore what they were saying but she found it more difficult than usual. Looking down she noticed that she was finished. Without a word she stood up and left the table, taking her tray to the servants.

"Kel?" Dom turned when he saw her get up.

She walked out of the mess hall. Dom turned to Wolset and glared at him. Wolset wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You gonna go after her?"

Dom tossed a roll at Wolset and followed Kel out of the mess.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay so I know that there hasn't been much about the musical yet, so the next chapter that is what it will be about. I tried to throw some fluff in with Alanna and George, tell me if was good or bad. So I want another ten reviews, or no chapter five and this time I'm serious!


	5. A Director's Job Is to Drive You Insane

**Author's Note: Okay I admit it, this story is K/D fic in disguise, but you can't blame me! It's the only thing I'm good for! Anyways you saw how bad my A/G fluff was, so this chapter isn't going to be as fluffy as the last few because I'm going to get them to start working on the musical. This chapter is to show what happens over the months of rehearsals, only because the chapters after will be mainly aimed towards the performance.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – A Director's Job Is To Drive You Insane

The rehearsals started on a Sunday night. It was after dinner when Kel realized that Alanna was going to drive her insane with her directions. She muttered this to Raoul when they were sitting as Alanna yelled at Neal to put more emotion into his voice.

"Well try to listen to her harping at you for the past thirty or so years," Raoul muttered back to Kel as Alanna tried to get Neal to do as she said.

Kel stifled a laugh, when Alanna turned around, "I heard that Raoul, and I was thinking of not making you wear face paint, but now I am going to make you."

Raoul looked as if he was going to cry. Buri came over and patted him on the back. Kel just started laughing at the site.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Kel, you'll be wearing face paint as well," Alanna called over her shoulder.

Kel guffawed at the older woman. Raoul started laughing at her, and Buri swatted him on the head with her hand.

* * *

"Kel stop acting so awkward around him!"

Kel started taking deep breathes it had been just over a month of rehearsing and every time Alanna told her to get closer to Dom. Every time she tried her best but it was difficult when Neal gave her a look that could kill. Actually she wasn't sure if it was aimed at her, but more so aimed towards Dom.

"I'm doing the best I can," Kel muttered bitterly as Alanna looked away.

"Just pretend it's just us, alone like the evenings we go down into the city," Dom whispered into her ear.

This helped a little bit but she still couldn't get over her fear of getting too close to him. She felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on her and Dom, especially in scenes when she had to be uncomfortably close to him.

"Kel get over this silly fear of yours," Alanna shouted, "theres going to be more people here when we perform."

"That really helps," Kel said dryly, only Dom heard her making him grin.

Alanna decided that the two needed a break. Telling everyone one to take five, she turned to find George and Jon standing behind her trying to keep their laughter at bay.

"What's so funny?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the two men.

"I remember when you were scared of love Alanna," Jon said as he sat down in one of the many chairs laying around in the room.

"Oh really," Alanna retorted bitterly.

"I remember quite well lass," George laughed, "the night before Jon's nineteenth birthday I kissed you while your hands were full and you threatened to stab me."

Alanna growled as she walked away. She could remember as well, now that he brought it up she started to soften towards Kel. She was only twenty or so years old.

She called everyone back to the set she decided that they should rehearse the ballroom scene. As everyone found their dance partners, she noticed two people were missing. Muttering some very colourful curses she stormed yelling.

"I'll kill the two of them!"

* * *

Kel and Dom were sneaking out of the room. Both were tired of being yelled at and had worked up quite the appetite. The entire idea of leaving had been Dom's. It was quite obvious to him that Kel was stressed. They made their way down to the kitchen where they grabbed some food.

"Now where to go from here, surely Alanna has realized we've disappeared," Kel muttered deep in thought.

"Let's go for a ride in the forest," Dom suggested his mouth full of apple.

"Didn't your mother teach you not talk with mouth full?" Kel asked laughing at him.

"You taught me well Kel, I just choose not use the manners you taught me."

"Ha ha ha," Kel said sarcastically as they made their way towards the stables.

Dom heard someone coming around the bend. Grabbing Kel he pulled her around a corner and pressed their bodies as close as he could to the wall. The closeness of Dom's body was making Kel dizzy. She could feel his breath on her face. Whoever Dom had hid from passed by swearing, and both warriors recognized Alanna's voice. Dom looked down at Kel, he felt her heart start to race.

"Kel I..." Dom tried to explain their closeness, but before he could so much as apologize for his action her lips were on his.

Kel wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and deepened the kiss. Dom pressed Kel up against the wall harder than before. Kel was becoming dizzy, she needed air. Pulling away from Dom she breathed in the air, and it smelt so much like Dom.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stables where they quickly saddled their horses. Riding out in the autumn sun towards the forest.

* * *

Alanna returned to the room where everyone was very angry. She told them they could leave since her leads had gone awol. But that they were to report back there the next day after lunch.

"I wonder where those two could have gone," she pondered walking to the window.

She saw two figures on horseback riding towards the forest. Oh well she thought, at least their getting better acquainted with one another. A devious plan came to mind. She got up from her seat and headed over to the trunk where kept her healing things. Grabbing a vial she headed down to the ktichen.

* * *

Neal and Yuki were riding through the forest for a purpose Neal was holding a basket and Yuki was keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of Kel and Dom. Ringing laughter was heard throughout the forest and the two riders headed in the direction of it. Coming into a clearing, Yuki saw Dom and Kel sitting under a tree laughing. Dismounting she and Neal wondered over to the couple.

"Well what have we here?" Yuki said slyly.

Dom and Kel looked up. They were scared that Alanna had sent the two to find them

"Don't worry we only decided to go on a picnic," Neal laughed at his cousin's face, "though Alanna would love to hear about this."

Yuki sat down on the blanket they'd brought. She set up the food they'd brought in the basket. She took a water skin which was filled with the magicked lemonade. Neal wrapped an arm around his wife. Yuki offered the water skin to Kel and she took a grateful sip.

"That actually taste half bad," she murmured offering it to Dom.

He took a swig of the juice. He seemed to like it as well. Though he noticed Yuki and Neal didn't have any, when he questioned the two about it Yuki told him that she didn't like lemonade, and Neal supplied that he wasn't going to drink it if his Blossom didn't like it. This caused the others to roll their eyes and Yuki swatted him.

Kel let a yawn escape her. Moments later she was leaning her head on Dom trying to keep herself awake. Unfortunately neither of the two could stay awake for much longer.

Neal got up and helped his wife to her feet. With his part done, he sent a green spark up through the air. Alanna had told him to do so and then leave. Their part was done now she was going to help Kel get over her fear of being to close to Dom in the public's eye.

* * *

Alanna saw the spark and head out into the forest on Darkmoon. Halfway through she passed Neal and Yuki grinning wryly. This plan was going to work. No doubt about it because the Own were sure to give Dom and Kel a hard time about it. It would force Kel to get over it.

She found the two asleep in a clearing lying on the blanket. She resettled them so that they were lying down. Dom's arm was wrapped around Kel's back hold her waist. Performing the little bit of magic as she ignored the itch in her nose. When they woke up and found that they were stuck together, she didn't want to be there.

* * *

An hour or so later, Kel woke and felt something warm around her waist. Trying to sit up she found that it was much more difficult than usual. Something was pulling her down. She tried to pry Dom's arm off her but nothing worked. Using her free hand she poked Dom hard in the stomach waking him abruptly.

"What was that for?" he cried rubbing his stomach with his left hand.

"If you hadn't realized it we're stuck together!" she cried knowing all to well who had done this to them.

Trying to stand up she amazingly pulled Dom to his feet. They found that the only part that connected the two was Dom's arm around her waist. They tried to disentangle themselves but found nothing worked.

Kel let out a sigh, "I guess we're going to have to walk back."

"Why?"

"Because if we can't detach ourselves from each other how're we supposed to ride back?"

"Easy, we'll ride on my horse, and Hoshi can follow."

Kel managed to climb onto to Dom's horse. Though Dom didn't have such an easy task. He couldn't maneuver himself so they could both ride normally. One of them was going to have to ride side saddle, and he knew it wasn't going to be him.

"Kel swing your leg over to the other side," he said, she gave him a disbelieving look, "You have to ride side saddle. If I do I will surely fall off and I'll drag you down with me, I'm heavier and can keep you in place."

Kel reluctantly slipped her leg over to join her other one. Dom climbed up behind her and called to Hoshi. They set off at a walk neither one of them wanted to fall. Though Kel found she was quite comfortable sitting with Dom, she was practically in his lap and she didn't really mind.

When the two emerged from the forest they found that a group of people were waiting for them. One woman having a very smug look on her face.

"So I see the two of you figured out how to get back without any trouble." Alanna laughed as she watched the two dismount very ungracefully.

"Alanna undo this silly spell of yours now," Kel said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry Kel but I can't," was reply given, "You see the spell will undo itself once you accept being close to Sergeant Domitan."

Kel opened her mouth and Alanna cut her off, "And just saying it won't work, you have to honestly accept being seen in public attached to Dom."

With that Alanna turned on her heel and left. Leaving the two to at the mercy of the men of the King's Own.

* * *

Kel and Dom finally figured out how to walk without falling. They'd endured the torture of Dom's men as they'd groomed their horses. They'd endured it as they sat at the table eating their dinner. Finally night fell and Kel was exhausted, and she had to use the privy desperately. Unfortunately the spell wasn't going to let her detach from Dom anytime soon.

"I am going to murder Alanna!" Kel cried when the entered her rooms.

Shutting the door also shut out the taunting voices of the Own who had followed them.

"I guess you're planning on sleeping together tonight?"

"Shut it Wolset!" Dom yelled aggravated through the door, "What's the matter Kel?" he added softly.

"I really have to go to the bathroom," she replied trying to hold it in.

Dom thought about this. Looking around the room he spotted a pair of dark hose.

"Don't worry I have an idea."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I lied, this chapter was quite fluffy. But don't blame me, I like fluffy things, as long as they're not pink. So don't forget to review or you don't get to find out what Dom's brilliant idea is or how Kel murders Alanna. As usual I want ten reviews.


	6. Revenge is a Sweet Thing

**Author's Note: Yay! Fluff, fluff, fluff! So I bet you're all wondering what Dom's wonderful idea is don't you? Well I definitely do, but before I tell you I just want to thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers who exceeded the minimum number of rviews for chapter five.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Revenge is a Sweet Thing

_Dom thought about this. Looking around the room he spotted a pair of dark hose._

"_Don't worry I have an idea."_

"What is it?" Kel asked crossing her legs tightly.

"We'll blindfold me so you can go to the washroom, with at least a bit of privacy."

"That is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Fine wet your pants, isn't my problem," Dom murmured grinning.

"Fine."

Kel wrapped the hose tightly over Dom's eyes. Tying it as tight as possible. It would do her no good if it slipped off. She knotted it three times just for extra care. She guided the now blind Dom, and herself over to the privy.

It was amazing how Dom's idea had actually worked. Kel was relieved that she had been able to go to the washroom with at least a small amount of privacy. When they returned to the main room, Kel slipped the hose off of Dom's head.

"I have a huge headache no thanks to you," he muttered glancing around the room.

"Oh poor baby," Kel said pretending to feel sorry for him, "suck it up."

Dom glared at her and then looked to be deep in thought, "How're we going to sleep?"

Kel thought about this. There was no way they were going to be able to change. Of course it was all Alanna's fault, but at the back of her mind she heard that little voice say she was thankful. Kel shook those thoughts from her head.

"We're going to have to sleep like this," Kel whispered.

"Okay," Dom said as they walked over towards the bed, "But you had better not snore."

Kel just rolled her eyes. Together they managed to climb into bed and draw the covers over them. Dom fell asleep in an instant. Kel lay awake for a little while later wondering how she was going to detach herself from Dom. She thought about what Alanna had said. Sighing she decided she would have to prove to everyone that she wasn't afraid of being close to Dom. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Kel awoke to something warm on top of her. Opening her eyes she peered into Dom's face. He breathed deeply into her face, Kel gagged from the stench. One thing she did not enjoy was morning breath, something Dom had a quantity of.

"Dom," she whispered trying to wake him.

She repeated herself a couple more times, she yelled as loud as she could, "Wake up!"

Dom finally awoke and gracefully fell off the bed pulling Kel with him. She landed on top him, kneeing him in the stomach. He grunted as her full weight fell on him.

"You deserve it," she muttered getting up, Dom's arm still wrapped around her waist, "and you should really do something about your breath."

Dom purposely breathed in her face. Kel pushed him away and he fell to the floor again. Pulling her with him, he wrapped both arms around her tightly. He breathed in her face and this time she couldn't escape.

"Okay I get it," Kel cried struggling to get out of grip.

Dom grinned and they scrambled up from the floor. His stomach grumbled loudly, and Kel's replied eagerly. Both laughed as they made their way down to the mess hall. They had no idea what site they made, Kel's hair was a mess and all knotted, and Dom had severe bed head. They both smelt equally bad, wearing the clothes from yesterday.

Entering the mess hall they found an empty table and sat down. Kel was glad she didn't have to force Dom to eat vegetables like she had to do with Neal. He had made it a competition to see who could take more.

"Well what have we here?" Wolset grinned as he sat down across the table.

"Can it Wolset," Dom muttered as he shoveled a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Looks someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No he fell off the bed," Kel supplied bitterly, "taking me with him."

"Well I just came to tell you that Raoul has decided the men need to practice more, so we need to be at the courts in one bell."

Dom and Kel were horrified, though only Dom showed it. There was no possible way they were going to be able to fight when they were stuck together as they were. Wolset laughed and left to go find Fulcher. Kel sighed, another thing she had to figure had how to overcome. She finished her food, she watched as more from the Own trickled in and laughed at them. She flushed a little, and the minute Dom finished she dragged him from the room.

They brainstormed on how to overcome the next task. They had three options, not go to the practice at all, go to the practice and actually try, or hunt down Alanna and make her take away the spell. Kel knew if they skipped the practice Raoul would send the men to come find them. Alanna probably wouldn't take the spell away either. Their only option was to in fact go to the practice. When the bell tolled, Dom and Kel made their way down to the practice courts. By now the entire palace had heard of what had happened. Some laughed as the two passed by, others gave the two sympathetic looks.

"I'm surprised, I didn't actually think the two of you would show up," Raoul grinned when he saw the two enter the courts.

"Show what you know," Dom muttered darkly.

"Well this should be interesting, seeing the two of you are going to have to practice like that, not to mention the fact that Dom is right handed not left handed."

That morning was very painful for Kel. Dom kept losing his balance, and toppled over. And every time he fell he happened to squash Kel in the process. By the time they were finished Kel was very grumpy, and covered in bruises. When the two hobbled away to lunch, Dom was muttering apologies to Kel like crazy.

Of course who else was in the mess hall but their favourite person, Sir Meathead. When they plopped down across from Neal, they gave him very dirty looks. Neal returned this with laughter. He couldn't help himself, they were covered in mud, they smelt horrible. Kel was covered in bruises, and Dom had on a very weird face.

"What's the matter Dom?" Neal laughed looking at his cousins face, "Have to go to the privy?"

Dom glared at Neal as if he was trying to make his cousin disintegrate. Neal in turn starting making water noises, that of a dripping tap. Annoying his cousin further. Dom retaliated by kicking his cousin under the table. Neal kicked back but got Kel instead.

"Neal stop it!" she yelled furiously, "I've had enough, I had to ride side saddle, I had sleep nest to him, I had to endure his morning breath, I've listened to practically every single joke made by the Own, I have bruises and cuts, and you know what-"

Neal and Dom both winced getting ready for her to scream at them, "I am glad I was with Dom, because had been anyone else I would have gone crazy."

She had said it so softly that Dom and Neal had barely heard her. Something in the air changed. Kel looked at Dom's hand pulled it off her side.

"We're free," Kel whispered standing up, "Dom we're free!"

Kel and Dom looked so happy. Dom pulled Kel into a hug. When he let go of her she grinned evilly, and Neal was scared for his life now. Unsheathing Griffin, she turned and headed for the door.

"Kel...what are you doing?" Neal asked frightened.

"To find Alanna," was all he got, then looked to Dom in horror.

Dom quickly ran from the hall, he really needed to use the privy. Neal followed him out going down to the practice courts to find Raoul.

* * *

Kel marched through the hallways. Anyone that saw her coming quickly moved out of her way when they saw her sword. She finally found the Lioness' rooms. Knocking on the door. She heard a voice form the room, and it belonged to the one she was looking for.

Alanna opened the door to a very dirty, smelly, messy Kel with her sword drawn. She swiftly drew hers and crossed it with Kel's.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Getting revenge!"

Alanna thrust, not to Kel's flesh she didn't want to hurt the girl, just disarm her long enough to get away. She forced Kel out of the door way. There was enough space that Alanna could get through. She parried Kel's attack, and made the girl stumble. She raced from the room and ran down the hallway.

"Get back here Alanna!"

Alanna raced towards a set of stairs that lead into a garden. Skipping steps she ran out the door at the bottom at full speed. Kel was in hot pursuit. Anyone they passed by just stopped and stared. The lady knights had engaged in a fierce duel. Of course nothing was aiming to hurt the other, Kel just wanted to teach Alanna a lesson by disarming her. Though Alanna was not to keen to let some one beat her.

* * *

Neal ran on to the practice court yelling. He stopped in front of Raoul out of breath.

"Neal?"

"Kel-crazy-wants-revenge-for the-spell-that Alanna-put on-her-Dom," Neal said between gasps of air.

Raoul was very confused. But his problem was soon solved when Alanna raced onto the court Kel running after her. They were both working hard to disarm the other. Beads of sweat running down their concentrated faces. They locked bodies, Kel had the upped hand as she was near half a foot taller than the other knight. Alanna pulled away swiftly sending Kel's sword flying, but before she could point her sword at Kel, the girl was gone.

Kel fell to the ground rolling away towards where the sword had flown. She picked it up as Alanna ran towards her. They were once again in fierce battle.

No one moved unless the two moved in their direction. It was quite an image. Alanna was much shorter than Kel and her copper hair was a blur, Kel was not as good as Alanna was but was doing a miraculous job defending and attacking.

They came into another body lock but this time it was Kel who pulled away, Alanna's sword flying. Alanna moved to retrieve the weapon, but Kel caught out of mid air and pointed her sword at Alanna's throat.

"I yield," Alanna said taking in air.

Then Kel grinned, "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Huh?"

"I was only trying to beat you so that you'd remember not to ever glue me to Dom again," then Kel added, "And for one thing, he has really bad morning breath."

Then the two women burst into laughter. The sight astonished everyone. There were people that had seen the two running through the gardens and followed to watch the duel. There was quite the crowd gathered. No one spoke, the only thing to be heard was the laughter coming form the lady knights.

"What did I miss?" Dom came up beside Raoul looking confused.

Now it was Raoul turn to laugh. The laughter was contagious, soon everyone was laughing. Kel and Alanna shook hand s and left the court leaning on each other. They were headed in the direction of the mess hall, both had worked up quite the appetite.

Everyone stared to return to their duties, but Dom had still been left out of the loop.

"I still don't know what I missed," he called after Raoul who was running to catch up with Alanna and Kel.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay promise that the next chapter will have to do with the musical. This chapter just spiraled out of control and I couldn't stop myself. So because I got thirteen reviews on chapter five, I want fifteen for this chapter. Yes that's right I said fifteen (15), or you will not know what happens during the musical.


	7. The Day Leading Up to The Performance

**Author's Note: So I promise that this chapter will be about the musical, with minimal fluff. Thank you to all my reviewers, although you didn't reach fifteen but oh well. Now onto the musical.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – The Day Leading Up to The Performance

Months had passed since Alanna had called her friends into her study to discuss the making of a musical. Since then they had all improved, although much drama had happened. Neal being the main cause of it all. He had a way of making Raoul angry during the ballroom scene.

Once again Alanna had called everyone to her rooms. Many came in groups, but the two leads came in together. Dom once again had his arm around Kel's waist, but this time neither were forced into it. As everyone arrived they all seemed to be happy, yet still nervous, not to mention sad since they were almost done.

"Well I know you know that tomorrow is our performance," Alanna said looking around the room at everyone's faces, "You've all come so far since we started this, and you are all going to be fantastic."

Jon stood up looking at Alanna, she nodded her head and let him speak, "I know how much you have enjoyed doing this musical, so I've been thinking and Thayet agrees that if Tortall stays at peace, then maybe we could make this an annual thing."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval. Raoul let out a sigh and mumbled something that sounded like, I had better not be girl every time. People around that had heard chuckled. Alanna glared at Raoul.

"Well I hope you are all prepared for tomorrow, make sure you rest up today," Alanna told them, "and no one is to injure themselves in any way!"

They all knew when they were dismissed, they all stood. Leaving in groups, Alanna didn't know it but they were heading to a meeting of their own. They dispersed in different directions, only to gather again but this time in Raoul's rooms.

Kel stood on a chair in the middle of the room. Everyone gathered around her. She counted heads to make sure everyone was there. Raoul finally shut the door, and locked it.

"Okay so Shinko, Yuki have you two got the flowers?" Kel asked her friends, the nodded to the question.

"Good, so you all know the plans for tomorrow night correct," Kel asked the entire group, they all nodded.

They continued to discuss the next time until the midday bell rang. Everyone left to go in search of food, or other things to occupy their minds. They were all nervous about their performance. They all thought Kel and Dom would be the most worried, but both were surprisingly relaxed.

Kel made her way down to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat, Dom had his arm around her waist. Lately he'd taken to courting her, and she didn't seem to mind. No one else seemed to care, the first week or so the had cared but now it was normal for Kel and Dom to be together.

"Kel are you nervous about tomorrow night?" Dom asked curiously as the two sat down at a table.

"Not really, why?" she answered taking a but out of a pear.

Dom thought about what she had said. If she wasn't worried, then maybe he could shake her up at the end. He had planned it from when they'd started courting each other, although he wasn't sure what would happen. If she didn't give the answer he wanted, he would be heartbroken, but he was going to take a the risk.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered something into her ear. She giggled like a court lady, he loved it when he made her laugh, it made him laugh when she giggled. They'd spent so many hours "practicing" for their performance, that he couldn't get over the fact that he was going to do what he was planning on doing.

* * *

Roald and Shinko were walking down the hall their rooms. Shinko wanted to tell Roald she really did, she just didn't know how to. They were holding hands, Roald looked so happy. Shinko was unsure of what his reaction would be when she told him. She wasn't sure if he would be upset or not.

She sighed trying to think of how she would tell, but it attracted her husband's attention, "What's the matter Shinko?"

"Oh nothing," she replied trying to come up with an excuse and a quick one, "I guess I'm just nervous for tomorrow."

Roald accepted this and put his arm around her waist. Letting her lean into him, she seemed different for some reason. As if she was a different person now that she had grown more open with him.

* * *

Buri and Raoul were trotting down a path in the forest. Buri was laughing at Raoul's pouting face. He hadn't thought it fair that he had to wear face paint and a dress, but on top of that he had to dance and flirt with Seaver of Tasride.

"Oh poor baby," Buri laughed, "At least you're not a real girl."

"I should think you'd be grateful for that," Raoul retorted as he gave a playful push to his wife.

"Of course I am," Buri told him sincerely, "and I know you do since men have it so much easier than women."

"We do not!"

Buri snorted as Raoul started to tell her everything that was difficult for men. Men have to worry about getting kicked in certain "areas", and there is more expected of them. He tried to think of more but was having difficulty.

"Is that all you have?" Buri raised an eyebrow mocking him.

"We have to deal with you moody women too," Raoul shot back moving away from her swipe, "What makes it so hard to be female?"

"For one we have to put up with stupid men, monthlies, stupid men, mood swings, oh and did I forget to say stupid men," Buri grinned at him.

"That's only three, we're tied," Raoul told her, "you need one more to prove it is harder to be female."

Buri snorted and said with an air of sophistication, "Women have to give birth."

Raoul looked at her when he saw a strange look on her face. Why hadn't she said that right off the bat, it would have topped all of his without an argument. Then he realized it, he looked at Buri, she was now grinning.

"You're pregnant?" Raoul whispered, and Buri gave a weak nod.

He dismounted and walked over to his wife. He pulled from the saddle with ease. Sweeping her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"How many months?"

"I'm three along now."

* * *

The day slipped away into the evening, and the evening slipped away in the night. As the hours faded into the next the cast became more and more nervous. They were all holding back secrets from one another. They had no notion that others were keeping secrets from them, but they were so nervous that they didn't seem to care.

The day of the performance slipped by. Everyone did their best to stay calm as they all ate their meals together. All of Corus had been invited to come and see the show, and no one could get over this. They were called to Alanna's rooms for an early dinner. Since their show would start before the evening meal was called.

"So tonight is the night, we are going to show them what we warriors are truly made of!" Alanna cried as she gave her cast a pep talk.

* * *

The group separated after to go change into their costumes and get their face paint on. Raoul wasn't grumbling about this though, the secret he Buri shared had made him to ecstatic to forget. A stage had been set up on a plateau. Dressing rooms for both genders had been set behind it.

The group was trotting down as they watched people started to fill the numerous sits set up in front of the stage. They all bid good luck to each other and entered the rooms.

* * *

Kel dressed in her maid costume waited patiently as Buri braided her shoulder length hair loosely and Yuki added a small amount of face paint. She didn't want to admit it but butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She thought that everyone felt that way, but she wasn't sure.

Dom checked his costume. He doubled checked that everything was in place. Especially the surprise.

* * *

The first scene was already set up behind the curtain, because the stage hands were there. When Kel walked to her spot she felt the butterflies. She saw the others go to their spots. Raoul was sitting in a corner "mending" a shirt. He was wearing a blonde wig and the maid uniform. Kel had stifle a giggle. He looked up and gave her the thumbs up.

The head of the stage crew, Duke Baird, held up a thumb. Everyone on stage gave him the thumbs up, and then the curtains were opened.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think? I tried to make sure that the fluff and musical prep. evened out. But there are still more surprises to come. Don't forget to review, because I want ten to post that next chapter. And no flaming me for ending the chapter this way. If you have any idea of what Dom's surprise is or what Shinko wants to tell Roald tell me, I may put you in the play as the names of some characters such as the knights and ladies.


	8. The Curtains Have Been Drawn

**Author's Note: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I did my best to compromise the fluff and action. I now realize that my "surprise" were a little bit obvious, but oh well. So onto the musical, Lights! Curtains! Action! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – The Curtains Have Been Drawn

_The head of the stage crew, Duke Baird, held up a thumb. Everyone on stage gave him the thumbs up, and then the curtains were opened._

Kel was scrubbing away at the floor. Shinko and Yuki came on stage giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kel asked the two.

They turned to look at her. It was a really nasty look. Shinko's eyes had narrowed at gave off a cold feeling.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The two advanced on Kel. Yuki held an emotionless face, Shinko still had that icy stare. Even though Kel knew both were acting it still sent shivers down her spine when Shinko held her eyes with that stare.

"I'm sorry I asked," Kel said and stood brushing off her skirts and picking up the bucket.

Yuki grabbed Kel's arm and shoved her back to the ground. The bucket fell and the contents empty onto the floor. Shinko snickered and the two walked over to where Raoul sat. Yuki whispered something in his ear and then the three left the stage.

"Oh Leah what have you done now?" she asked herself.

She picked up the contents of them bucket and set them over by the chair. The music started up and Kel found her way to the center stage.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one _

_who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's okay_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life guys on_

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly..._

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life guys on_

_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl,_

_Oh I'm just a girl,_

_Oh I'm just a girl,_

_Oh I'm just a girl!_

Kel sat down on the floor her face in her hands. She had real tears running down her face.

"Leah!" Buri called from off stage, "Come we need to wash up for serving!"

Kel stood up and wiped the tears from her face, grabbing the bucket she stalked off of the stage. The curtains closed momentarily as the stage crew changed the scenery. They opened once more, showing a suite.

Jon and Thayet strolled onto the stage, arm in arm. They sat down near a table in comfortable looking chairs. Dom soon came in.

"Ah, Julien you've finally returned," Jon said in a pleasant voice.

Dom knelt before his father, he stood once more and replied in a cool voice, "I was told you wanted to see me father."

"Yes, we would like to discuss something of importance with you," Thayet told him with an air of royalty.

"What about mother?"

"How you are nearing the age of twenty-one and you still have not chosen a bride to produce your own heirs." Jon told him, trying not to be icy.

"I've told you both that I want to choose a bride myself, and an important thing is involved in that," Dom shouted, his cool snapping.

"And what would that be my son?" the queen said darkly, she was tiring of her son's arguing.

"Love," and with that Dom left the stage briskly.

"Why can't he understand that this is an important matter?" Jon cried out as he stood and walked across the stage.

Thayet stood and followed, "Because he still thinks marriage is about love."

Jon sighed, "I wish we hadn't filled his mind with such flights of fancy."

"But that was how we remembered things, we had been lucky enough to marry for love," Thayet said softly, "don't you remember?"

**Thayet**

_They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

**Jon**

_Well I don't if all that's true_

_Cause you got me, and baby I got you _

_Babe_

**Both**

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

**Thayet**

_They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

**Jon**

_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Babe_

**Both**

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

**Jon**

_I got flowers, in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

**Thayet**

_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Don't let them say you hair's to long_

_Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

**Jon**

_Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Babe_

**Both**

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

**Jon**_: I got you to hold my hand_

**Thayet**_: I got you to understand_

**Jon**_:I got you to walk with me_

**Thayet**

_I got you to talk with me_

_I got you to kiss goodnight_

_I got you to hold me tight_

_I got you, I won't let go_

_I got you to love me so_

**Both**

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

"How are we ever going to get him to listen to us?" Thayet asked.

"We'll just have to compromise."

The lights on the stage dimmed and then went out as the to walked off the stage.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Now surely you didn't think I was going to let you read the entire thing at once did you? Well I'm not, so there. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: The songs used in this are not mine, I Got You Babe is owned by Sonny and Cher, and A Place In This World is by Colbie Caillat.


	9. Beautiful Soul

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay so I know that breaking up the musical ruins the flow, but I like to bug people. And I know that I bothered you all when I didn't tell you the rest of the story. So He's the next bit to the play.

**Chapter Nine – Beautiful Soul**

The stage hands motioned for everyone to take their places. A table was set up, and the royals were sitting at it. Taking their positions, the curtain reopened.

"Julien, you aren't listening," Jon said sternly.

"You the one who listening!" Dom replied defensively.

"All we ask if for you to attend the ball, and talk to a few women," Thayet said softly, "that's all we're asking."

"Fine, but if I don't find the girl I want," he told them, "You will let me find her myself."

The king and queen nodded their agreement.

"Now may we eat?"

Kel came onto the stage followed by Shinko and Yuki, all three holding platters containing something. Kel had a roast glazed in sauce, Yuki had some Yamani delicacies, and Shinko had things such as rolls, and steamed vegetables.

They moved around the table with grace, making sure not to drop so much as a crumb. Kel served their majesties first, and then walked around the table to Dom, they caught eyes. Dom smiled and Kel looked purely horrified.

The three left, Yuki and Shinko looked at Kel in envy as they followed her out.

"What was that look?" Thayet inquired of Dom.

"What look?" Dom answered innocently.

"The look you gave that girl, as if for some reason you liked her." Jon said in a dead tone, no emotion in the slightest.

"So, why does it matter if I liked a serving girl?"

"Because she is common, and the heir to the throne will not be courting a commoner." Thayet said her voice slightly raised and seemingly upset.

Jon just patted her hand as the three continued to eat.

"I don't see what the big deal would be if I were to court her, she's the same as you and me," Dom directed this towards Thayet.

She promptly put down the fork and and stood up. She glared at him and floated out of the room.

"Now you've gone and angered her, thank you," Jon said nastily to Dom as he followed his wife of the stage.

"Why can't they just understand, I don't want a pretty face, I want a beautiful soul."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you're something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me a chance_

_I will never make you cry, C'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know you fell it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"If only she could love me," Dom sighed as Kel walked on upstage.

"I do," Kel said loud enough for the audience to hear, but still soft as if she was shy.

Dom whipped around as Kel came downstage.

"You do?" Dom asked stunned.

Kel gave a slight nod of her head, she was holding the plates from the table.

"I'd like to get to know you better-" he started, then realized something, "I don't your name."

"Lea, Lea Cobbledon, your Highness," Kel dipped into a low cursty, a little too low. She lost her balance and face planted into Dom's chest.

At that moment a screeching Yuki came onto the stage. She snatched Kel's arm in her hand and dragged her off the stage shrieking in Yaman.

The main curtains opened an Kel and Yuki came out on the extensions in front of them.

"You little doxie," Yuki cried, "trying to get with the prince, wait until the others hear about this. You thought it was, well now it'll only get worse!"

Yuki trotted back through the curtains leaving Kel alone on the extension, the curtains at her back.

"What have I done!" she sobbed, "Why did I ever even look at him, why couldn't have just paid attention to my job! Why did I have to get caught up in, love anyways!"

**Dom**

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

"Lea I love you, and I promise a better life for you if you accept me," he said as he sat down next to her.

"But what if they find out?" she asked him, stumbling over the words.

"Easy, we won't let them find out, will we?"

Kel smiled and leaned into him.

"Come, let's go for a walk."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Okay well I shall end it there, ya I know you're all probably mad at me for doing that but oh well. The faster you review, the faster chapter ten is up. Hint: It may even be longer if you give me a lot of reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of these songs.

Beautiful Soul - Jessie McCartney

L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole


	10. Spying Rivalry

**Author's Note: Just for your information, I enjoy being evil, it happens to be my favourite past time. Anyways, here is the next bit of the performance.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – spying Rivalry

Kel and Dom slipped down the stairs at the front of the extension. They strolled around back towards the change rooms.

Once out of sight, the curtains reopened to show a beautiful ballroom scene. The various knights were flirting with the ladies, minus Raoul of course, he was waltzing across with George.

Yuki and Shinko came forward in ball gowns of yellow and purple.

"So are you planning on snagging the prince?" Yuki asked her companion.

"Of course, I want to be queen after all," Shinko replied giggling.

Dom walked onto the stage. He looked amazing, in flowing blue shirt and black breeches. A small crown sat upon his head. All the girls flocked to him. A grim line set on his face. He glared at Thayet and Jon who were sitting on throne like chairs.

Dom made his way through the sea of women and crossed to where the other men stood.

"Julien I don't see why you think the women are such an omen," Roald laughed as he pulled giggling Shinko into him.

A waltz started to play and the knights found dance partners. Everyone but Dom, Daine and Faleron were dancing. Dom sighed an approached Daine when the make shift doors set on a rise at the back of the stage opened. Kel walked through, in a beautiful green dress. She floated off the rise straight towards Dom.

Whispers ran through the actors. Thayet and Jon went rigid on their thrones. They recognized this girl, but they didn't know form where.

"May I have this dance mi'lady?"

"Of course your highness," Kel replied politely as she curtsied.

Dom whirled Kel around the stage and they eventually went down the steps again. Two benches were set up across from a few bushes.

The actors went back to what they'd been doing before Kel had come on. Jon and Thayet were quietly conversing while others were dancing. Jon motioned for Alanna and George to come over.

"Cooper, Ruthie we need the two of you to go spy on our son and that maiden he's with."

The two nodded and slipped down to the bushes. Dom and Kel didn't notice since they were dancing in their own little world.

"I bet I can find out her name before you," George told Alanna as they peaked out of the bushes.

"No way."

George nodded his head as a challenging gesture.

_Alanna_

_Anything you could do, I could better_

_I can do anything better than you_

_George: No you can't!_

_Alanna: Yes I can!_

_George: No you can't!_

_Alanna: Yes I can!_

_George: No you can't!_

_Alanna: Yes I can, Yes I can!_

_George_

_Anything you can be I can be greater_

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_Alanna: No your not!_

_George: Yes I am!_

_Alanna: No your not!_

_George: Yes I am!_

_Alanna: No your not!_

_George: Yes I am, Yes I am!_

_George: I can get a partridge, with a single cartridge_

_Alanna: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow_

_George: I can live on bread and cheese_

_Alanna: And only on that?_

_George: You bet_

_Alanna: So can rat_

_George: Any note you can sing I can sing higher_

_Alanna: I can sing any note higher than you_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: How do you sing that high?_

_Alanna: I'm a girl_

_George: Anything you can say, I can say softer_

_Alanna: I can say anything softer_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can, yes I can!_

_George: I drink my liquor, faster than a flicker_

_Alanna: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker_

_George: I can open any safe_

_Alanna: Without being caught?_

_George: You bet_

_Alanna: That's what I thought you crook._

_George: Any note you can hold I can hold longer_

_Alanna: I can hold any note longer than you_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can, Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can_

_George: Yes you can, Where do you keep all that air?_

_George: Anything you can say, I can say faster_

_Alanna: I can say anything faster than you_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No youcan't_

_Alanna: Yes Ican_

_George: Noyoucan't_

_Alanna: YesIcan_

_George: I can jump a hurdle_

_Alanna: I can wear a girdle_

_George: I can knit a sweater_

_Alanna: I can feel it better_

_George: I can do most anything!_

_Alanna: Can you bake a pie?_

_George: Oh no._

_Alanna: Neither can I_

_George: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter than you_

_Alanna: I can sing anything sweeter than you_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can_

_George: No you can't, can't, can't_

_Alanna: Yes I can, can, can_

_Both_

_(George) No you can't_

_(Alanna) Yes I can_

"Told you so," Alanna said triumphantly.

George stuck out his tongue and Alanna elbowed him in the stomach. Looking around she noticed that their assignment had disappeared.

"Cooper, they're gone!"

"What?"

Alanna and George spun around looking for the two. They ran off around the back of the stage. The curtains closed and Dom popped his head out from the side of the wing.

"It's safe come on," He motioned for someone to follow him.

Kel was back in her maid outfit and Dom was leading her across the stage. From the other side, Neal, Seaver, Merric, Roald, and Faleron emerged laughing.

"Well hello there Julien," Merric said when he saw Dom, "Who's that behind you?"

Neal moved around Dom and caught Kel by the arm pulling her into the open.

"A pretty thing ain't she boys?" Faleron laughed when he saw the scared look on.

Roald advanced on Kel, and she backed up right into Seaver's arms. Seaver knew she was terrified when she tried to break free of his hold.

"Come now all we wanted to do was have a little bit of fun sweetheart."

Dom shouted, but it wasn't directed towards his friends but at Kel, "Get lost!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran off stage.

The men walked off in the other direction laughing, all but Dom of course. Once they're gone the curtains open, revealing Kel lying on a cot her face buried. Sitting up she grabbed the pillow and threw it.

"I hate him! Why was I so stupid!" she cried out, "There is always something wrong with a men, whether it's one thing or a million things. But with Julien, there are only seven."

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous _

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost_

_It's not possible for me, not to care_

_Now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you, oh you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, You like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, You like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take to long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"I'm sorry."

Kel turned around and saw Dom standing there. She turned away from him.

"Lea, I didn't mean it, you don't know those guys, they'd hurt you."

Dom walked over to Kel and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay well I'm ending it there. The faster you review, the faster the next chapter is up so review.


	11. Time for Improv

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. There are only two chapters of the musical left, maybe three I'm not sure but it's one or the other. Don't forget to review! I'm working my butt off so you can read this story the least you could do is review! Anyways, here is the next segment.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven - Time for Improv

"_Lea, I didn't mean it, you don't know those guys, they'd hurt you."_

_Dom walked over to Kel and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head._

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"I think I could make an exception for you," Kel said grinning as she kissed him.

Loud thumps were heard off in the wing. Murmuring was also heard. The two on the stage froze. Kel stood in hurry tripping over her own feet.

"Julien, this way," she pointed towards the back of the stage where a window was placed.

"Promise me that I can see you again," Dom said before he started to climb up.

Kel started to rush him, he wouldn't move but repeated himself, "Promise me?"

"Yes, now go!"

Dom slipped through the window just as Yuki, Shinko, Buri, Daine, and Raoul walked onto the stage.

Shinko gave Kel and icy glare as she and the other women walked over to a basket pulling out fabrics and sewing utensils. Kel let a sigh of relief escape her, causing Yuki to look up.

"Where were you tonight Lea?" Daine asked getting up and going to examine her.

"I went to see a friend," Kel hesitated as Daine looked her over like a hawk.

"Really, was a male friend?"

"N-no," Kel stuttered feeling uncomfortable.

"Then why are you wearing face paint?" Raoul asked in a fake high pitched voice, coming to stand beside Daine.

Kel then realized that she hadn't taken off the face paint form when she'd gone to the ball with Dom. Of course they didn't know she'd gone to the ball, they'd all gone off to visit friends and such.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she went to the ball," Buri said watching Kel's expression.

Though Kel didn't let them get the satisfaction they wanted. She slipped her Yamani mask into place. Shinko did not looked pleased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kel said as she walked over to retrieve the pillow she had thrown.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about, and I'm pretty sure that the king and queen won't their son in cohorts with a doxie like you." Shinko said coyly, trying to draw the truth out of her.

"If anyone in this room is a doxie, it's you," Kel retorted taking her pillow and blankets she put of few things in a bundle and walked off stage.

All five gaped at Kel as she said it, and jumped out of her way as if she were a disease. They all turned to Shinko who looked like she was about to explode.

"Well go get her!" Shinko yelled, sending them all after Kel.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_I'm the girl kicking the coke machine_

_I'm the one honking at you cause I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Can you see I want you by the way I push you away_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me!_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_You gotta know reverse psychology_

_I'm the reason you can't get to sleep_

_I'm the girl you never quite get what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Can you see I want you by the way I push you away_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me!_

_You think that you know me_

_You think that I'm only_

_When everything I do is to get tangled up in you_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Can you see I want you by the way I push you away_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me!_

"Oh what have I done, I've gone and weaved a very tangled web."

Shinko headed off in the direction she had sent everyone else.

The curtains closed. Dom poked his head out from between the division of the two. He slipped out and walked down the stairs towards the bench. He checked his pockets making sure everything was there. He himself had a bundle, but it was quite larger than the one Kel had carried.

Kel came around from behind the bushes. She was running as if she was being chased.

"Lea what's the matter?"

"The other maids they're after me," Kel said running behind Dom, as if he were a big shield.

"Don't worry, we'll leave in moment they won't be able to bully you again," Dom told her, "But first I'd like to ask you something."

Kel froze, Dom wasn't supposed to ask her anything, but she played along anyways, "Of course Julien anything."

Dom knelt down and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a ring, "Kel will you marry me?"

Kel looked at Dom shocked, the past few months had been amazing for her. Dom had made her feel loved, not just any kind of love either. That unconditional love that tells you that this is the person you will spend the rest of your life with.

A tear slipped down Kel's cheek, "Yes."

Dom slipped a ring onto her finger and the slipped off into the night. When they disappeared, the curtains opened to reveal Jon, Thayet, George and Alanna.

"What do you mean you lost them?" Thayet shouted.

"Well we had a bit of an argument and then when we turned to look for them, they'd disappeared."

"Send out a search party, they must be around here somewhere." Jon muttered as the curtains began to close.

Neal, Merric, Seaver, Faleron and Roald walked onto the stage extensions. They were discussing things quietly.

"I don't understand, where Julien could possibly have gone," Merric said to the others.

"I say we give up, go find the girls, and nice warm beds," Seaver suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

The others nodded their agreements, Neal added to it, "I wish we could just get them to agree."

Music started, and the men formed a v, with Neal at it's point.

_Step by step_

_Gonna get to you girl_

_Step by step ooh baby_

_Gonna get you girl_

_Step by step_

_I really want you in my world_

**Neal**

_Hey girl in your eyes_

_I see a picture of me all the time_

_And girl when you smile_

_You got to know that you drive me wild_

**All**_: Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh baby_

_You're always on my mind_

**All**_: Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh girl_

**All**_: I really think it's just a matter of time_

**All**

_Step by step ooh baby_

_Gonna get you girl_

_Step by step_

_I really want you in my world_

**Neal**

_Hey girl can't you see_

_I've got to have you all just for me_

_And girl yes it's true_

_No one else will ever do_

**All:**_ Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh baby_

_You're always on my mind_

**All**_: Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh girl_

**All**_: I really think it's just a matter of time_

**All**

_Step by step ooh baby_

_Gonna get you girl_

_Step by step_

_I really want you in my world_

**All**_: Step one_

**Seaver**_: We can have lots of fun_

**All**_: Step two_

**Faleron**_: There's so much we can do_

**All**_: Step Three_

**Neal**_: It's just you and me_

**All**_: Step Four_

**Merric**_: I can give you more_

**All**_: Step Five_

**Roald**_: I can give you more_

**All**_: Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh baby_

_You're always on my mind_

**All**_: Step by step_

**Neal**_: Ooh girl_

**All**_: I really think it's just a matter of time_

**All**

_Step by step ooh baby_

_Gonna get you girl_

_Step by step_

_I really want you in my world_

"Let's go find those girls, I'm sure we can coax them into having fun." Neal said as they headed towards the wing.

"We just have to do it step by step," Roald piped up.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know this is going to sound really sad, but that song is the one that sparked my imagination for this story. It was the high pitched Step Three, that made me think it would be funny to put Neal there, and the others just found their way into the spots. Now remember you have to review, this is the second update today so it would be awesome if you could review!


	12. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: This is the last actual part of the musical. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming.**

**Chapter Twelve – Happily Ever After**

The curtains opened revealing Jon, Thayet, Numair, George, and Alanna. They were sitting around a table.

"I think that the girl Julien was with was that serving girl from the other day," Thayet stood as she said walking over to the window trying to see if she could spot them.

"Sir if I may say something?" Numair asked in scholar like manner.

"Of course, you know you are one of my most trusted advisor's." Jon replied.

"Well, if Julien has run off with a commoner then maybe he isn't the best choice for the heir," Numair told Jon, "maybe you should choose another heir since Julien had no care for it."

"I knew I liked you for some reason," Jon told his friend and turned to George and Alanna, "Go spread the word, that Julien has officially been disowned and the crown is looking for a potential heir."

The two bowed and scurried off stage. Jon turned back to Numair, "Now we need to make plans for this."

Numair and Jon froze like statues and Thayet walked forward.

_You thought we'd be fine_

_All these years gone by_

_Now you're asking me to listen_

_Well then tell me 'bout everything_

_No lies we're losing time_

_Cause this is a battle_

_And its your final last call_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_You've got them on your side_

_And they won't change their minds_

_Now its over_

_And I'm feelin' like we've missed out on everything_

_I just hope it's worth the fight_

_Cause this is a battle_

_And its your final last call_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Cause this is a battle_

_And its your final last call_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_This is a battle_

_This is a battle_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_This is your final last call_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_This is a battle_

_This is a battle_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_And it's your final last call_

_This is a battle_

_And its your final last call_

The two men unfroze, and Jon looked to his wife, "Are you alright darling?"

"Oh, yes of course," Thayet said and left the stage, a tear running down her face.

The curtains closed. The stage hands took the away the furniture, and place benches near the back of the stage. The curtains once again opened.

The knights were gathered around, Wyldon stood at the front.

"Okay you boys, line!" Wyldon barked walking over to a barrel of staffs.

He tossed one to each knight, and looked each and everyone one of them in the eye.

"Looks like we got quite the turn out," Jon said as he came up behind Wyldon, arm in arm with his wife and Numair walking behind them.

"Yes well we'll see how good they are," Wyldon replied and turned back to his charges.

**Wyldon**

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons_

_Your the saddest bunch_

_I met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot_

_And I haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

**Merric**: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

**Roald**: _Say goodbye to those who knew me_

**Seaver**: _Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym_

**Jon and Numair**: _This guy's got 'em scared to death_

**Thayet**:_ Hope he doesn't see right through me_

**Neal**: _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

**Wyldon**

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_

_Til the Huns arrive_

_Head my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up go home, you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you_

**All**

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"You," Wyldon pointed to Roald, "You're the new heir to the throne."

Wyldon walked off stage. Thayet, Jon and Numair following along with Roald and the other knights. Alanna walked on from the opposite direction.

"So Julien and Lea got what they wanted, ran away and lived happily ever after, the king and queen found a knew heir for the kingdom, and everyone was content with their lives."

Alanna left the stage and music started to play.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay the so the next chapter is the last chapter that has musical related information in it, don't forget to review.


	13. Curtain Call

**Author's Note: Okay well here is the last part that is not really a part of the musical. And to answer your question S.o.F, yes that little part where Dom proposes to Kel is a cover up for the real proposal. So here is what you have been waiting for! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen – Curtain Call

_Alanna left the stage and music started to play._

The stage lights started to changes colours, ranging from reds and yellows to purples and blues. The crowd started to clap to the toon.

_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man that wakes up next to you_

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

The stage crew came out. They all were wearing funky hats, some of the women were even wearing tu-tus. They all received a round of applause as they took their bow. They moved to the back of the stage.

_If I get drunk yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver yeah I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man havering to you_

Yuki, Raoul, Buri and Daine all came out in their ball gowns, holding feather dusters or buckets with scrub brushes. They twirled around and blew a kiss to the crowd, they curtsied and retreated to the back clapping their hands and singing along.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

Neal, Merric, Faleron and Seaver marched onto the stage. They came center stage and pulled out their swords. Neal of course dropped his, and everyone just laughed. They bowed and walked backwards to join their friends.

_When I'm working yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

_And when the money comes in for the work I'll do_

_I'll pass almost every penny over to you_

Roald and Shinko walked on arm in arm, Shinko in her ball gown, and Roald in Dom's prince costume. Shinko curtsied and Roald bowed and the two backed up to join the group.

_When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man that comes back home to you_

_And if I grow old yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man that growing old with you_

Numair and Wyldon walked on, from opposite directions. Wyldon had his sword drawn and saluted the crowd, Numair gave a formal bow. Together they backed up to the rest of the cast and crew.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

George started to sneek onto the stage, he glance around and with a goofy smile gave a very laughable bow to the audience. Alanna came up behind him and pushed him over, she bowed and the two play fighted backwards.

_When I'm lonely well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you_

_When I'm dreaming well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna dream about the time I'm with you_

Jon and Thayet walked on stage, both looked very regal. They had their "crowns" which happened to be plastic and presented themselves to the audience and slipped backwards.

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_When I come home yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you_

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_

Kel and Dom lowered themselves onto the stage. Luckily for Kel, she had changed into breeches. They set down on the stage, both bowed together first, then Kel motioned for Dom to step forwards. He bowed and then motioning to Kel who stepped froward and bowed. Waving their hands they called the entire team to the front of the stage.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

The entire cast joined hands and bowed, they shuffled back and the curtains closed but it didn't stop the applause they were receiving. They all congratulated one another and the curtains reopened. Kel stepped forward.

"I know you all want to go home and sleep, but before I let you leave there are a few people that should be thanked." she told them.

"On behalf of my fellow actors and friends I would like to call our amazing director to up here," Kel said energetically.

George nudged Alanna forward. She wasn't sure if she should be suspicious or enthusiastic. She managed to get up to where Kel stood.

"Alanna we would all like to thank you for forcing us to do this, at first we didn't know it was going to be so fun, but we're glad you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Yuki stepped forward a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her arms. She passed them to Kel who passed them to Alanna, who happened to be near tears.

Now Dom stepped forward, "Now we would like to thank our carpenters, who not only built the sets but also this stage and our changing rooms. It's a good thing to, because if we'd let Kel here do it, we may have all fallen through the stage."

Kel gaped at Dom and elbowed him in stomach, a little harder than she should have. Dom clutched his stomach and toppled over a little bit more than he maent to. He missed the cushion he'd place on the floor and fell off the stage instead.

Raoul stepped in trying to keep from roaring in laughter, "Anyways, We'd like to thank the Third Company of the King's Own, unfortunately we couldn't find you all enough flowers, so you have the next two weeks off."

"We hope you enjoyed the show, see you next year!" this came from the entire cast as the curtains shut for the last time.

* * *

That night you could find the entire cast and crew in a private reception hall. Of course most of them had dozed off. But not before a couple of announcements had been made. Everyone had been quite high off of their performance and no one had crashed yet.

Buri and Raoul were the first to let their friends in on their secret. Everyone was so excited, and all the women crowded around Buri to talk about the baby. The men patted Raoul on the back, saying things like "and they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks" and the like.

Dom and Kel announced their engagement and Raoul was holding his hand out to Jon, as Alanna did the same to George. George and Jon were both counting silver coins into the other's hands.

Shinko finally found the guts to talk to her husband. She grabbed his hand and pulled over to a corner. She whispered something in his rather rapidly. She had to tell him at least five more times before he understood what she was trying to tell him. He finally got it, and his eyes lit up.

"Hey everyone, I'm gonna be a father."

Shinko got the same treatment as Buri had, and Roald the same as Raoul. Neal of course wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because he let something very important slip. Yuki of course was there to whack him over the head with her fan.

"I guess that's three babies that will be very good friends."

"Neal only Shinko and Buri are pregnant, unless there is something you're not telling us," Kel told her friend as she glanced over at Yuki who was fuming.

"We may as well tell them Yuki, they're going to find out eventually," Neal looked over at his wife who was walking towards him with her fan.

"Pay up Dom," Kel held her hand out to Dom, who reluctantly counted coins into her hand.

"That's not fair she told you." Dom muttered.

"No I just made an educated guess."

The party was quite fun for those that were there. Some of the men made bets on what sex the baby would be, while the women talked about names and other such things. Someone had managed to smuggle alcohol in, of course none of the women went near it but the men, minus Raoul, were thoroughly drunk within an hour.

People started to nod on the various couches that were placed about the room. Most of them were sitting as couples at this point. There were of course clusters of couches that had been dragged from their positions near the wall to form groups. The cast was broken into two groups, the older generation and that of the younger generation. Eventually they had all fell asleep, and dreamed about the wonderful things that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Unfortunately guys, I think I'm going to end it there. I know you're all mad now but please review and tell me what you thought of my story, and if you liked it try some of my other stories. I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers:

**sorceress-of-faith**

**Aly-Of-Tortall13**

**Lady Knight Jocelyn**

**oirishgodess**

**spottyslope**

**BACswimma**

**Lady Rosabella of Pirates Swoop**

**Keladry of St. Vincents**

**Lady Leopard**

**BookObsessed**

**Claire**

**Kate of Carlay**

**aly**

**Caiya of Pirates Swoop**

**sssweetie**

**dalen**

**BrokenFaerie16 **

**xX Beka Cooper Xx**

**icekitty222**

**Keladry**

**volleyballgirl23**

**lovely**

**gwen**

**killey**

**Eclipsa**

**Abreana**

**delilah**

**littlefreeeagle**

**Lady Kale**

**lemy**

**randomnessrox1936**

**

* * *

**

And here is a list of all the songs I used:

**Chapter 8 A Place in this World – Taylor Swift**

** I Got You Babe – Sonny and Cher**

**Chapter 9 Beautiful Soul – Jessie McCartney**

** LOVE – Nat King Cole**

**Chapter 10 Anything You Can Do – Annie Get Your Gun**

** Seven Things – Miley Cyrus**

**Chapter 11 Tangled Up In Me – Skye Sweetnam**

** Step by Step – New Kids On the Block**

**Chapter 12 Battle – Colbie Caillat**

** I'll Make a Man Out of You – Mulan**

**Chapter 13 I'm Gonna Be – The Proclaimers**


End file.
